


The Perfect Pie

by starksnack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Cas tries to make a pie. It goes better than expected.





	The Perfect Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonkystank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkystank/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Hannah! I hope your day is as awesome and special as you are.
> 
> So, like, I have never written Supernatural before, and I have only gotten to season two so if the characters seem horribly out of character, it's because I literally only know them off of Tumblr and some other beta work I've done, so please be gentle with me.  
> Also, I am aware that Dean's favourite pie is pecan because it's my favourite pie too, but cherries are sexier and also really delicious so that's what I went with.

The delicious smell of fresh, ripe cherries drew Dean to the kitchen in Bobby’s place. Sweet and tart, like they had been freshly picked recently. He could smell the sweet juice, like they were being pitted, the red flesh spilling the most divine flavours. He licked his lips, trying to resist the urge to drool.

Rounding the corner, he found Castiel, messy handfuls of mashed cherries smeared up his forearms and somehow, a little across the bridge of his perfect nose, as he concentrated on picking the pits out of the mess he had created. Grabbing a seed, he wrinkled his nose, dropping it into a plastic bag that was already full of cracked eggs with running yolks, and cherry stems.

There was an adorable furrow to his brows as he concentrate on making sure more cherry flesh ended up in the hilariously large plastic bowl he was using and not on himself. By the looks of things, it was a losing battle and according to the quirk to Cas’ lips, he didn’t know it quite yet and Dean wasn’t about to tell him.

With a chuckle, Dean crossed the room to press a kiss to his angel’s forehead sliding and arm around his shoulders so he could survey the counter and do damage control. “What’cha makin’?” He peered into the bowl for some kind of clue. The ingredients pointed to cherry pie, but there was enough sugar in there to put an elephant into a sugar coma and a couple of shells floated in the yellow goopy eggs pooled in the middle. He shot a glance at Cas’ pleased gaze and painted a smile on his own, “it looks yum?”

“Thank you,” a small brush spread across his nose and cheeks and Dean had to resist the urge to kiss it off him. He settled for pressing a kiss to his ear, watching as Cas’ lashes fluttered, big blue eyes fixed on him. “I’m making you a pie!”

“A pie?” Dean glanced back into the bowl trying to come up with what kind of recipe called for that much sugar. Maybe Cas had simply confused the flour and the sugar? He hoped that he didn’t intend to kill them all by sugar. He surveyed the kitchen looking for some kind of recipe book. Surely Bobby had one lying around somewhere that Cas had dug out and was using as a reference. Or maybe Sam had helped out by finding something off the internet and giving it to him to go off of. “Do you have the recipe?”

Cas paused, his filthy hands dripping over the bowl as he shot a sheepish glance to the ingredients strewn about the kitchen. “It’s in my heart?”

A grin broke out on Dean’s face because wasn’t that just adorable. He pulled Cas into an embrace, messy fingers and all, pressing a kiss to his mop of curls and breathing in the warm scent of home that always seemed to cling to him. He tilted his head lower to lick the cherry juice of his nose, watching it wrinkle adorably as Cas tried to keep his messy hands away from Dean’s shirt.

He finally found home, sucking Cas’s lower lip into his mouth to taste the sugar glistening on his skin. He slowly let go before pressing their lips together as Dean carefully licked across the seam of Cas’ lips. He loved the way they parted, his partner pliant against him as Cas melted in his arms, skin slick with juice. Cas’s tongue slid against his as he plundered his mouth tasting the sweet cherries off his lips like the most beautiful ambrosia. With a sigh, he pulled away resting their foreheads against each other as he stared into the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. Dark glittering silver drowning in the most captivating shade of blue. Dean didn’t quite know when he’d learned how to wax poetic, but he found he could spend forever talking about his angel’s arresting azure eyes.

“How about this,” a grin quirked up the corner of Dean’s lips as he thought up a game plan. Cas didn’t look totally on board, but he would be there soon. “We’ll get cleaned up and then we’ll try again together, with a recipe from online?” There was a small frown on Cas’ lips at the thought of starting over but Dean was quick to kiss it away, “you can still pick which recipe you want to use okay? And it’ll still be from your heart, because the secret ingredient is going to be love. Sound good?”

It was probably the cheesiest thing that had ever come out of his mouth, but if it made Cas smile, than he would say it a thousand times over. It was a shocking epiphany. That he would do anything for his angel, but it was a reality he had grown to cherish.

Cas nodded slowly, a small smile beginning to form at the corner of his lips. Dean resisted the urge to fist pump because a smile was something he would cross the world to see from his perfect angel.

Carefully he pulled away with one last chaste kiss pressed against Cas’ soft lips. He helped wash all the cherry juice off in the sink, though it was mostly him licking the delicious fruit off his partner’s fingers to be completely honest. After changing, they tied aprons around their necks, then Cas picked out a recipe on Dean’s phone and in a couple of hours, they had a sweet smelling baked delicacy on their hands.

When they finally ate it, snuggled together in bed, sharing the same fork, Dean found himself getting distracted by the rise and fall of Cas’ chest. They beautiful way his half lidded eyes, like fallen pieces of the heavens, met Dean’s as the tart cherries exploded across his tongue. The miles of warm skin under his head as he listened to the beat of his angel’s steady heart.

And the pie was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
